1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and in particular to structural components in aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a wing tip joint in an airfoil.
2. Background
An airfoil is a shape of an aerodynamic structure, such as a wing, a blade, or a sail. The airfoil may be a cross sectional shape of the aerodynamic structure. The airfoil shape of a wing of an aircraft when moved through air produces a force perpendicular to the motion called lift. Typically, an airfoil may have a round leading edge followed by a sharp trailing edge.
In marketing aircraft, performance is an important parameter or factors. One manner in which performance may be increased is through making the shape of an airfoil thinner. The reduction in the thickness of an airfoil results in less aerodynamic drag.
The reduction in the thickness or cross section of the airfoil also reduces the amount of room available for structural components within the airfoil. Also, the wing tips at the ends of the wing may require repairs or replacement. Some aircraft are capable of safe flight without a wing tip, although performance may be reduced. As a result, it is desirable to have a removable and/or replaceable wing tip to facilitate repairs.
Systems are present to attach a wing tip to a thin airfoil shape in the manner that these wing tips can be removable and carry loads.
Currently, joints are used for providing removability and load transfer for wing tips. These joints include, for example, shear joints, tension joints, and pin joints. Shear joints are overlapping joints that use multiple fasteners. Tension joints use ribs back to back with a series of tension bolts holding the ribs together. Typically, one row of tension bolts may be at the top, while a second row may be at the bottom of the airfoil shape. Pin joints provide a lug and clevis at the top of the airfoil shape and another lug and clevis at the bottom of the airfoil shape.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the problems described above.